everything_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
OC Abernoth, Halo
Abernoth is my OC. He is a Sangheili (Elite) Shipmaster and General. He wears Golden elite armor. His mother dropped him off at the planet Torrential. He was only a infant when a girl named Virginia, found him in a basket in the middle of the woods at night. He was raised as a human but was a closely guarded secret. When he was fourteen he began to question where he came from and exactly why he wasn't human. Virginia didn't want him to wonder about that, she was worried that he would find out then go to the covenant. ( The covenant were at war with humans at the time.) One night when Abernoth was studying the stars, (He had a fascination with stars) he saw a moving light in the sky. He got out his binoculars to look closer. He saw that it was a spaceship and it was getting closer! It was moving at impossible speeds. He ran to get Virginia, he started yelling her name. She came out but was abducted along with Abernoth. When they both woke up they were in a cage and outside of their cage were strange creatures called Kig-Yar (Jackals) were looking at them and talking in their strange language. The Kig-Yar caputered them to sell them to the covenant as slaves but they didn't expect an Sangheili. They flew for hours until they came to a unknown planet. The Kig-Yar cuffed them and shoved them off the ship along with four other humans. One by one each of the humans were taken from different Sangheili to their ship. Virginia and Abernoth were the last ones left, a very burly and large Elite came to them. His name was Thel 'Vadam, (He isn't the Arbiter at this time) buys them and ships Abernoth to training to become an covenant elite. Thel takes Virginia to his ship as a slave and is forced to work with the Unggoy. Years of training for Abernoth, years of torment and torture for Virginia. Abernoth has finished his training and goes back to see Virginia. When he comes back to her she doesn't recognize him, she slapped him in the face because he hugged her. He also had brought back a lover, Virginia doesn't approve, but she died in battle. (I know that female elites weren't allowed to fight but this is my alternate universe) He got really depressed but was appointed General. Now that he was General, he went to Reach along with 10,000 or more other Generals and Shipmasters. He always had a soft side for humans but that was buried under training and hatred. After the Fall of Reach he was appointed Shipmaster and was given a human slave girl named Tahna. That is his life story for you! Now for his personality. He is a good person, strict person, he tries to keep his temper under control, he tries to do everything in his power to keep his crew healthy and alive. That is it, thanks! Please ask me before using.' ' Category:Halo Category:Elite Category:OC